


Stars

by EmJ93



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmJ93/pseuds/EmJ93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Corypheus and saving the world, Trevelyan and Cullen take a break and watch the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

The night's sky shone bright, a myriad of stars twinkling distantly, scattered far and wide, an almost-full moon looming amongst them. Greta let out a happy sigh, snuggling tighter against him, burying her cheek into the fur of his mantle, and continuing to stare up at the darkness above them. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her in response, hoping the warmth of his body against hers might provide a welcome reprieve for her against the frosty air.

She'd been gazing up at the sky for what felt like an eternity now, a look of childlike wonder plastered across her face as she surveyed the stars from their position laid on a blanket in the gardens. Although the clear night allowed for a beautiful view above, Cullen had found it difficult to look beyond his lover, and had instead spent the night so far watching her freckled face in the moonlight. She looked happier than he'd ever seen her, the weight of responsibility lifted from her shoulders, existing right now not as the Inquisitor or the Herald of Andraste, but just as Greta Trevelyan.

A few moments longer passed in silence, before she pulled her gaze from the sky and turned her attention to him, her face still filled with an excitement that he couldn't help but find adorable. Propping herself up on an elbow, she pressed a kiss to him, her lips softly brushing against his scar. "Thank you for indulging me." 

"Of course." Cullen breathed, reaching out to cup her cheek, fingers gently tracing the pattern of her tattoo as she continued to grin at him. Maker, she was lovely.

"I know it's silly," She added, a slight blush raising on her cheeks and her eyes darting away from his, as though she was embarrassed by what she was sharing. "I just didn't get to see much of the stars when I was in the Circle. They're really beautiful, and um..." She trailed off awkwardly, still looking away, and he gently tilted her face back to his, leaning in to claim her lips. She smiled as he pulled back. "Looking up at the stars reminds me that I'm free, that I have a whole world I can go out and explore. And while that's a little bit terrifying, it's also wonderful."

"Now that the world's not ending, at least." He added, a smirk tugging on his lips.

She grinned at him again, wide eyes shining brightly in the moonlight. "It _is_ nice not to have everyone wanting to kill me any more." Her eyes darted away again as she added, a little hesitantly. "I just... I wanted to share this with you. You're important to me, and when I think about my freedom, I think about you. About spending my life with you." Cullen opened his mouth to respond, but found himself silenced by another kiss, before she cuddled against him once again, settling back down to look up at the stars, and adding; "I love you."

A thousand thoughts passed through his mind at once, considering all of the different ways he could respond to her words, but before he could settle on any of them, he found himself looking up at the stars above them. She was right, they were rather beautiful. Almost as beautiful as her. 

Smiling, he moved a hand to stroke through Greta's hair, hearing a happy hum from her as he did so. "I love you, too."


End file.
